


Nor Any Drop to Drink

by Mara



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geki and Goushi end up in an unexpected location in their quest to track down someone they were supposed to be protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Any Drop to Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Thanks to PockySquirrel and The2ndBatgirl for moral support and plotting advice.

Goushi frowned at the brightly lit building in front of them, turning to the young man who had directed them toward it. "You're certain you saw him entering this establishment?"

The boy shrugged, leaning against the lightpole as if he was waiting for someone. "Yeah, pretty sure. You're not cops, right?"

"Police? No, we just want to make sure Ren is okay."

"Hmm. If he's in there, it could go either way." The young man puffed at his cigarette and went back to looking closely at every car that drove by. Clearly he was done with them.

Goushi looked at Geki as they walked toward the building. "What do you think that means? Is Ren in some danger here?"

"What exactly is here?" Geki strode up to the doors, which were open, then paused to listen to the sounds from within. "I believe this is some kind of music."

The bored-looking man lounging at the door rolled his eyes. "You comin' in or not?"

Goushi pulled out Ren's photo again. "Have you seen this young man?"

"I dunno, I just check their ID, I don't memorize 'em. Now pony up the cover or get outta my way."

"The…cover?" Geki asked.

"Cover charge. The money to get in? How the hell did you rubes end up in Shinjuku 2-chome without even knowin' that?" The man took a drink from the bottle in his hand, then eyed their outfits. "Although I guess you probably belong here if anywhere."

"What does that—"

"How much is this cover?" Goushi asked hastily.

"500 yen each."

Goushi dug into his pocket for the money he had painstakingly collected for running errands in the market. This was not what he had intended to do with it, but it needed to be done. They had been entrusted with Ren's care until it was safe for him to return home and they had failed.

The man tucked the money into an envelope and waved them in. "Just a tip, though. Don't wave that pic around too much inside. Some people might take it amiss to find a couple of older guys looking for a kid."

Geki looked like he wanted to ask another question or maybe argue, but Goushi dragged him inside. Whatever trouble was inside, they needed to retrieve Ren from it immediately.

* * *

There certainly was some kind of music playing, although it was extraordinarily loud. And people appeared to be dancing, but it apparently required being very very close to your partner and…er, where exactly was that man putting his hand? Goushi dragged his eyes away.

But when he looked at another pair of dancers, he realized they were wearing some kind of clothing he had never seen before. One had a shirt that looked like chain mail, but he had never seen armor molded quite so closely to the body.

Goushi was about to suggest they start showing the picture around before he remembered the words of the guard. Leaning close to Geki's ear, he yelled "Perhaps if we search, we can find him without assistance."

Geki nodded, then strode without hesitation toward a set of stairs. Approving the idea of a bird's eye view, Goushi followed, nearly tripping over a couple kissing (!) on the steps. He tried to ignore them, but something about the woman drew his attention. 

"Geki!" He grabbed his partner's shoulder and Goushi pointed his chin back at the steps. "That was not a man and a woman but two men!"

Geki turned, startled. Then he turned in a slow circle and looked around them. "It appears that all the couples here are men."

"In public?" Goushi wondered if the music was causing damage to his mind, because it felt as if it was having difficulty functioning. 

"We’ll deal with this later. First we must find Ren."

"Yes. Of course." Goushi took a deep breath, striding to the railing to look down at the people below. Although Ren's hair color was no different than the majority of the other patrons, its wild spikiness would hopefully make him easier to track.

To Goushi's surprise, the style wasn’t particularly unusual once he was searching, but he was able to eliminate most of the men he saw instantly for one reason or another. Ren was shorter than the average of the men here and his face and body just a bit rounder. In fact, now that Goushi thought about it, Ren was younger than the others here.

"I don't see him down there," Geki yelled in his ear. "If he isn't on this floor, we'll have to move on."

"I suppose the good news is that if we can't find him here, the Dora monster probably can't either."

Geki just looked at him and didn't respond.

Goushi was about to ask what that look meant when he saw, over his partner's shoulder, a face that looked very much like the young man they were chasing. Ren, if it was him, leaned against a wooden railing holding a glass and standing extremely close to someone taller, thinner, and wearing…very little clothing.

Almost knocking Geki over, Goushi was by the young man's side in a few long strides, grabbing his shoulder. "Ren!" he cried.

Ren's eyes widened and he almost dropped the nearly empty glass. He said something too soft for Goushi to hear over the music and Goushi shook him slightly. The man Ren had been speaking to leaned forward. "Hey, whadda you think you're doing?" Then he yelped as Geki appeared behind him and yanked on his hair.

Goushi turned away, knowing that issue would be dealt with. "Ren, you're in danger."

"Yeah, whatever." He drank the dregs in his glass.

"You're only sixteen and we—"

"Sixteen?!" came from behind him. Goushi turned and the young man held by his partner stared at them.

Goushi narrowed his eyes and Geki turned the young man around. "What is it?"

"I didn't know, I swear!" The young man wasn't resisting any longer. "I wouldn't have propositioned him if I'd known."

"Propo—" Geki started.

"Let him go," Ren said. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Geki and Goushi looked at each other and Geki let go. The other man took off for the stairs and Ren handed the empty glass to Goushi, who took it automatically. Ren gestured for them to follow him and strode toward the back of the building, looking comfortable and in his element. Looking around wildly, Goushi put the glass down on a nearby table and caught up with Ren and Geki, just as Ren led them into a back room containing a table and chairs, where the noise level was considerably lower.

Ren eyed the two of them and sighed. Goushi tried to banish the feeling that somehow he was in the wrong. Scowling, he crossed his arms. "Why did you run away? And why was that man disturbed to find you are sixteen years old?"

Dropping into a chair, Ren rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm not supposed to be here."

"You guess?" Geki's tone was ominous.

"Fine, I’m not supposed to be in a club until I'm twenty."

"Then why did the man at the door let you in?"

"I've got a fake ID."

Geki and Goushi exchanged confused glances and Ren rolled his eyes again. Goushi was beginning to wonder if modern adults found this behavior as irritating as he did. "What is that?"

"I guess you wouldn't need it, would you?" Ren snorted. "You don't look under twenty."

"No, I would imagine I don't," Goushi said sharply. "Since I've spent my life fighting monsters to save the hide of ungrateful people like you."

Geki grinned widely over Ren's head and then coughed, catching Ren's attention so Goushi could regain his composure. "So you found a way to get into this place illegally."

Ren crossed his arms. "It doesn't hurt anyone," he muttered.

"Other than you and everyone here if the Dora monster had tracked you," Geki said.

Ren looked away.

Taking several deep breaths, Goushi looked around. "For the moment, however, I think we should stay here. The others will contact us if we're needed and it's unlikely we'll be found here."

"Great!" Ren perked up, beginning to stand. "Then I can go—"

Geki grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him back in the chair. "You may stay in this room until it is safe to go elsewhere. Especially since it's apparently illegal for you to be here."

"Aw man, I just wanted to have some fun. Don't you two ever sneak off to have a little naked fun?" Ren smirked up at them.

Goushi felt his mouth open and then close and his ears were ringing. As if from a distance, he saw Geki lift Ren out of the chair, saying something to him. "Geki." His partner was still speaking. "Geki!"

Geki dropped Ren back into the chair and took a step away. His face was as pale as Goushi's probably was.

Goushi stepped forward, kneeling in front of Ren, who only now looked frightened. "What did you mean?"

"I just…I mean, you guys are, uh, together, right?" Ren gulped. "I thought you'd get why I wanted to come here."

"Here?"

"This club. So I could find somebody."

Goushi started to shake his head in confusion, then remembered the men kissing on the stairs. "This is a place to…find a partner who is a man? That is allowed here?"

Ren was looking less scared and more sympathetic. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like two guys can get married or anything, but everybody knows this is where to go if you're gay."

"Gay?" Geki asked.

"Er. Like you two. I mean, you are screwing, right?"

Goushi frowned, having a suspicion he knew what that meant. "That is most certainly none of your business."

"I thought so." Now Ren was looking smug again. 

Goushi pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath. "You came here to find a partner rather than allowing us to protect you."

"You're gonna kill it. You guys always do."

Geki was clearly trying not to laugh and Goushi glared at him. "Were we this carefree at his age?" Then he scowled harder. "Perhaps you were. In fact, I'm not entirely certain you ever grew out of it."

Giving up, Geki laughed loudly, dropping into the chair next to Ren. "There's time yet for you to find a partner,” he said. “There's no need to rush things."

"Easy for you to say when you've already got someone," Ren muttered.

"And a fine someone I have," Geki said.

Goushi felt his face grow warm. "Geki…"

"This new world we've joined may be unfamiliar, but perhaps it has its advantages."

Crossing his arms, Goushi refused to smile back at his partner's amused look. "That is not currently our concern."

"Maybe we can come back here after we kill this Dora monster." Geki grinned up at him.

"No."

"It would be a refreshing change from having to hide."

"Absolutely not."

"I would let you—" 

Goushi clapped a hand over Geki's mouth and pointed at Ren, who looked entirely too interested in the end of that sentence. "Fine. Stop talking and I'll agree to come back."

Geki smiled in triumph and Goushi knew he'd been had. As usual. But looking at Geki's happiness, he decided he didn't really mind. Too much.

Although Geki _would_ be finishing that sentence later, when they were alone.

\--end—


End file.
